


History Repeats

by AwesomeWriterOfNerds



Series: Inktober 2019, but I Use the Prompts for Writing [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Gen, Memory Erasing Gun, Memory Loss, Tragedy, personality death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeWriterOfNerds/pseuds/AwesomeWriterOfNerds
Summary: The twins know how to defeat Bill again. All she had to do was pull the trigger.





	History Repeats

An explosion of blue, white, and crimson blinded Mabel’s eyes, the entire structure rocking beneath her feet, before the blast was suddenly reversed, rapidly shrinking and coalescing into a single point above Dipper’s head. The chamber darkened, the dim yellow glow of the humming runic circle beneath Dipper’s feet becoming the only source of light once again.

“Did it work?” Mabel asked, after a beat of decisive silence.

Dipper examined himself. He had a better eye for this, but for Mabel, nothing changed. “I don’t know,” he answered.

A tinge of relief bloomed in her hurting heart. Dipper would not have been happy if he ever found out. “Do you feel different?”

“I-”

Dipper choked, jerking forward in a sudden and violent flail, towards her. He slammed his head against an invisible barrier courtesy of the runic circle, his grin stretching inhumanly wide. Mabel had to force herself to stand her ground. His eyes were painfully familiar - glowing a sickly yellow, the pupils snake-like slits.

Dipper opened his mouth, and Bill spoke, “_Here’s a hint, shooting star_.”

Dipper pulled back, the motion just as violent as the first. Clutching his head, they screamed; both Dipper and Bill’s voice rising together. In the end, Dipper’s voice won out, his eyes returning to normal. He nearly collapsed to his knees – everything that happened today had taken its toll - but caught himself, and when he looked up with a smile, it was the smile of a winner. “We got him.”

Mabel smiled too, at first, but it quickly fell.

“Quick, we don’t have a lot of time.” Dipper’s gaze landed on the item she’d been holding in her hands. Mabel looked down too, as much as she didn’t want to.

The memory eraser; a cursed invention rebuilt for a singular purpose. It felt impossibly heavy in her hands, the metal so cold it burned to the touch.

“You have to do it, Mabel,” Dipper said. He must’ve seen her disgust growing. “Remember, everything goes.”

She hated it. She hated _this_. It was Stan and Ford all over again, but worse. Bill survived because there was bits of Stan left. If Bill was to be defeated for good, they had to take it a step further. A clean sweep. Until there was nothing left.

“This isn’t fair! We won!” She’d promised Dipper the tears would stop, but that promise was stupid anyway. She let the tears flow, let her voice become hoarse again. “Why us?! Why do we have to do this again?!”

“Because-” A violent jerk, his eyes turning yellow, but Dipper was quick to make certain hand gestures before Bill took over. A pair of magical shackles emerged from the circle and clamped themselves tight around his wrists, holding him in place. “_You earned my hate, kid. You and your entire family. And I’ll make sure you all know exactly how much I **despise** you!_”

He screamed. Dipper regained control.

“I know, it’s not fair. I’m sorry it had to be you, but you’re the only one who can!”

A violent jerk. The chains strained. Bill took over.

“_Funny. Pine tree thinks you have it in you_.”

“Mabel, we can’t let Bill survive again!”

“_You got killer in your eyes, kid? I don’t see it_.”

“A blank slate! This time, we have to be sure!”

“_Look at you crying. That’s all you ever do. That’s all you’re good at._”

“Do, it, Mabel! Erase! Everything!”

“_Quit faking. Might as well let me out right now. We both know you can’t_-”

Mabel raised the gun, keeping it steady despite her shaking hands, aimed right between his eyes. Bill finally shuts up. The yellow faded, and Mabel found herself staring eye to eye with her twin brother.

“I’ll bring you back. I swear,” she promised through a choked sob.

Dipper smiled. It was the smile of a believer. “If anyone can, it’s you.”

They both smiled. They both had faith that they’ll meet again, someday.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Dipper closed his eyes, and Bill opened his. He screamed, thrashed, pulled, like a madman who’d just lost. The chains creaked, whined, and _snapped_. Free, he lunged.

Mabel stared Bill in the eyes, and squeezed the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Inktober Day 2 prompt: Mindless


End file.
